El Swablu pequeño y un Ninetales
by RougeElephant
Summary: Adaptado de mi propio cuento. Una pequeña historia sobre un Pokémon salvaje y un Pokémon capturado en busca de aquel ser misterioso que responde las preguntas de todos, entrenadores y Pokémon por igual. White, el Ninetales blanco ha escapado de su entrenadora por miedo a morir y el Swablu se ha perdido ¿Podrán encontrar a aquel misterioso ser?


Esta es la primera ocasión que mi fiction no es de una pareja con exactitud. Este fiction está basado en mi propio cuento "El pájaro pequeño y un zorro" el cual adapté para este fic porque me agradó la idea. Pronto continuaré El Rival y subiré también otro Oneshot de mi especialidad (SpecialShipping) más un Fiction de The Legend of Zelda. Por cierto, Karim si estás leyendo esto he usurpado tu nombre ¡Ho-ho-ho! ¡Esperenlos, por favor!

* * *

**El pequeño Swablu y un Ninetales blanco**

-Supongo que he debido equivocarme de camino.- Pensó el Swablu al darse cuenta que no conocía el lugar en donde se encontraba. Le había parecido interesante si volaba en otra dirección para acortar camino en vez de seguir a todos los demás Swablu. Elección que le costó la orientación y ahora se encontraba perdido. Se dice que los Swablu, todos, por naturaleza saben muy bien a donde migrar, pero este ni si quiera sabía en donde se encontraba, y había estado volando sin rumbo por todo el día, hasta que le cayó la noche.

El pequeño Swablu voló hasta la rama de un árbol, y como es sabido por todos; los Swablu se las arreglan para dormir en cualquier rama y además de eso parados. Cerró sus ojos y se dispuso a dormir en tranquilidad. Sin embargo, el Swablu pequeño pudo haber disfrutado su noche pacifica si no fuera porque un animal comenzaba a golpear el árbol donde él se encontraba. Abrió ojos bruscamente para encontrar al animal arriba, justo en su rama. Se trataba de un Ninetales blanco, no muy grande pero tampoco muy chico que intentaba llegar hasta donde estaba él

-¡Hey! ¿Pero qué te sucede? ¿Qué no ves que estoy durmiendo?

El Ninetales blanco se limitó a gruñir y a intentar subir en la rama.

-Te vas a caer, esta rama sólo aguanta a Swablu pequeños, no a Ninetales maleducados.

El Ninetales en su necedad continúo su misión de situarse en la rama.

-Anda, hazme caso. Si pones todo tu cuerpo en esta frágil rama vas a caerte, la rama no aguantará tu peso. Te lo digo yo que soy un experto en cosas de humanos.

El Ninetales colocó una pata tras la otra, tratando de equilibrarse con ayuda de su cola. El Swablu pequeño no quería perder su única rama cómoda, así que persistió en tratar de persuadir al Ninetales blanco para que dejara su rama en paz.

-¡Te vas a caer! Y digo que sólo tú porque yo tengo alas. Cuando la rama se rompa el único que se lastimará serás tú. Y yo volaré en el aire. Vas a romperte una pata o peor aún ¡Dos!

-¿Crees que me importa? Lo único que quiero es llegar hasta ti para comerte. Estoy hambriento, no he comido por días.

-¿Y por qué no vas y comes Lopunny dormidos?

-Porque eres el único Swablu aquí situado, y no tengo energía para buscar a los Lopunny.

-Pues tendrás menos energía si continuas en tu necedad.

-No me importa. –Dijo el Ninetales blanco mientras colocaba su tercera pata en la rama. La cual empezó a moverse hacia abajo. El Swablu pequeño vio amenazado su hogar y trató de persistir.

-¡Oye! ¡Detente! Vas a lastimarte te digo. Y de pasada vas a romper mi casa. Ninetales blanco, vengo de un lugar muy lejano y viajo para otro lugar aún más lejano y además…

El Ninetales se limitó a oír sus palabras y colocó su cuarta pata, la premonición del Swablu pequeño era cierta, la rama crujió y se rompió y con ella el Ninetales cayó. El Swablu se mantuvo en el aire pero el Ninetales blanco cayó y se golpeó una pata, como había predicho el Swablu pequeño, mismo que voló hasta donde estaba el Ninetales, realmente enfadado comenzó a hablar en un tono de voz alto.

-¡Arg! ¡Mira lo que has hecho! Destruiste mi cama ¿Ahora cómo voy a poder descansar?

El Ninetales blanco se levantó débilmente del suelo y en un movimiento rápido atrapó al Swablu con sus dos patas.

-¡Ajá! Al fin podré comer, después de tantos días…

-¡Eh! ¡Detente! Si quieres puedo decirte dónde viven los Lopunny.

Decía el Swablu mientras intentaba escaparse de entre las garras del Ninetales El Ninetales blanco no escuchaba al Swablu hablar y entonces abrió su boca grande. El Swablu pequeño al verse en aprietos buscó otra razón para que el Ninetales le dejara en paz.

-O mejor aún, puedo traerte uno mañana por la mañana, sólo tendrás que esperarme aquí y yo regresaré con tu Lopunny para que puedas comerlo

El Ninetales blanco cerró su boca, levantó la pata y el Swablu quiso volar lejos, sin embargo el Ninetales blanco lo detuvo con la garra de su pata izquierda.

-Como lo sospeche, tú no ibas a regresar a dejarme ningún Lopunny. Ibas a escapar si te dejaba ir, tal y como lo estás haciendo ahora.

El Swablu pequeño ya no sabía más mentiras, así que dejó de luchar por su vida y se mantuvo quieto en las garras del Ninetales.

-Vale, has ganado. Pero de antemano te digo, que nosotros los Swablu no sabemos bien. Los Purrloin mismos lo dicen.

El Ninetales levantó su pata izquierda que mantenía cautivo al Swablu y se acomodo en el suelo con hojas. El Swablu se sintió victorioso y comenzó a volar, sin embargo antes de irse se volvió al Ninetales, el cual de verdad parecía no haber comido en días. Tomó distancia y preguntó.

-Hey, Ninetales blanco. ¿Por qué me has liberado? ¿Me has creído lo de que los Swablu no saben bien? Porque, eso es verdad. Tengo un amigo Purrloin, que tiene un entrenador y él mismo me lo ha dicho, que una vez comió un Swablu y prometió no hacerlo jamás.

-Liberándote o no, de todas formas ibas a irte. Además, tomándote de esa forma ibas a lastimarte tu ala y no tengo ganas de lastimar Pokémon.

-¿Por qué estás tan desanimado, Ninetales blanco? –Preguntó el Swablu pequeño al notar como el Ninetales perdía sus fuerzas y cerraba los ojos en las hojas.

-Mi cuerpo está pidiéndome comida, pues no he comido en días. Pero no sé por qué pide algo así, si bien sabe, ya es hora.

-¿Ya es hora de qué? –Volvió a preguntar el Swablu pequeño. El Ninetales blanco lo miró con un ojo abierto y suspiró.

-Ya es hora de que me muera. –Murmuró el Ninetales blanco con voz muy apagada.

-¿Qué dices? Pero si te ves muy sano. Si no me hubieses dicho que no habías comido en días ni cuenta me daba.

-Eres un Pokémon salvaje ¿No es así?

-Correcto, soy un pokémon salvaje. Pero sé muchas cosas de entrenadores. Viajo mucho, así que sus Pokémon me lo cuentan.

-Con razón. Ustedes los Pokémon salvajes no saben nada de los entrenadores. Tampoco los Pokémon salvajes. Ninguno de ellos lo sabe. –Dijo el Ninetales con total seguridad.

El Swablu pequeño sintió ofendido su intelecto y se acercó más al Ninetales blanco ahora que lo veía como no una amenaza.

-¿Qué vas a saber tú de los entrenadores Ninetales blanco? Ustedes los Vulpix sólo viven en los bosques, cazan Lopunny y huyen de los entrenadores que los cazan a ustedes y también de sus Pokémon.

-Sé suficiente de entrenadores. He visto entrenadores en perfecta condición, que mueren de la nada.

-Nadie muere de la nada, te lo digo yo que sé cosas de entrenadores. –Repitió el Swablu.

-La gente muere aún estando en perfectas condiciones físicas. Te lo digo yo, que he sido Pokémon de un entrenador.

-¿Qué dices? Eso sí no te lo creo. Los entrenadores no tienen de Pokémon a los Ninetales. –Dijo el Swablu sorprendido.

El Ninetales blanco se levantó, hurgó entre las hojas y ramas a unos metros tras de él y mostró una especie de collar. El Swablu pequeño lo reconoció al instante, se trataba de una placa, para que los Pokémon de entrenadores no se perdieran.

-¡Anda! Una placa de mascota. ¿Es tuya entonces?

-Sí, es mía.

-¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Acaso te has perdido?

-No. –Respondió en voz débil el Ninetales blanco.

-¿Qué dice tu placa?

-¿No sabes leer? –Preguntó el Ninetales mientras se recostaba de nuevo en las hojas.

-Sí, sí se leer. Pero no entiendo qué significa, nunca había leído una palabra así.

-Ahí dice _"White" _Ese es mi nombre.

-Sí, sí. Ya sabía que ahí decía White. Pero me refiero a qué no conozco esa palabra. ¿Seguro que es humana?

-Lo es. Pero está en otro idioma. Los humanos lo llaman inglés.

-¿Inglés? No había oído nunca de ello y eso que yo sé muchas cosas de humanos y entrenadores.

-Los humanos tienen diferentes idiomas para comunicarse, no son como nosotros los Pokémon que sólo tenemos uno.

-Eso sí que no sabía. Yo sólo veía a los entrenadores comunicarse, pero nunca me interesé en sus conversaciones, son muy mundanas. Siempre están hablando de combates y la liga. El día en que los entrenadores sepan lo difícil que es volar de distancias enormes por sí solos sin necesidad de sus maquinas entonces sabrán lo que es un trabajo duro. –Respondió orgulloso el Swablu

-De veras que no sabes nada de entrenadores en realidad. –Dijo el Ninetales mientras cerraba sus ojos

-Claro que sé de entrenadores. ¿Cómo crees que aprendí a mentir?

El Ninetales asintió y mantuvo sus ojos cerrados. El Swablu pequeño se negaba a quedarse con la duda del por qué un Ninetales capturado estaba tan lejos de los entrenadores. Y como era un Swablu que no se rendía fácilmente siguió preguntando.

-Si no estás perdido significa que has huido de casa.

-Correcto. –Respondió el Ninetales.

-¿Por qué escapaste de casa White? ¿No te gustaba la vida en cautiverio?

-Yo no vivía en cautiverio. –Respondió con seguridad el Ninetales blanco. –Y no me llames White, sólo mi entrenadora lo hace.

-Entonces ¿Cómo te digo? –Preguntó el Swablu pequeño

-Como lo que soy, un Ninetales blanco.

-Entonces me parece bien, tú a mi puedes decirme Korel.

-¿Por qué Korel? ¿Así te llamas?

-Para los entrenadores, nosotros somos Swablu. Pero no saben que cada uno de nosotros es distinto. Los humanos no eligen su nombre, nosotros sí. Los humanos sólo eligen el nombre de otros humanos. Los humanos también quisieron elegir nuestro nombre y aunque es así como nos llaman nosotros nos llamamos como queremos. Pero a ti te va bien Ninetales blanco, que te quedes el nombre que los humanos te han puesto.

-Es bueno tener un nombre. Tú te podrás llamar mucho Korel y cambiártelo las veces que quieras ¿Pero quién más aparte de ti y los demás Swablu sabrás que te llamas así?

-Ese es el punto y lo divertido. Sólo pocos lo saben.

-Pues a mí me hace feliz llamarme White. Hay muchos Ninetales en este mundo, pero sólo hay un Ninetales blanco que se llama White, y que está aquí. Y que más personas lo saben. –Dijo el Ninetales blanco mientras abría los ojos para mirar a su interlocutor.

- Ninetales blanco aún no me has dicho la razón del por qué escapaste de tu casa. Si no fue por cautiverio ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –Preguntó el Swablu pequeño

-Es algo complicado. Algo que ustedes los Pokémon salvajes no podrían entender.

-¿Son cosas de entrenadores? Porque yo sé mucho de ellos. –Dijo el Swablu pequeño.

-Pues sí, es cosa de entrenadores. Pero entrenadores y sus Pokémon. Además, los humanos no son los únicos que le ponen nombre a las cosas. Para nosotros un sonido significa tal cosa, lo que nosotros conocemos como el sonido de _"humano"_ los humanos lo interpretan como cosas distintas. Eso es, porque los humanos no hablan nuestro idioma. No pueden comprenderlo, y nadie sabe por qué.

-Yo sé quién puede saber. –Respondió con seguridad el Swablu pequeño.

-¿Quién? –Se preguntó el Ninetales blanco

-El Señor demonio Darkrai. Estoy seguro que él debe saber.

-¿Quién es el Señor demonio Darkrai? –Volvió a preguntar el Ninetales, pero en esta ocasión bastante confundido.

-Ah, te crees con mucho conocimientos de entrenadores, inclusive más que los míos, pero no conoces cosas de Pokémon salvajes y seguramente tampoco sabes cosas de Ninetales blancos. Porque has vivido con entrenadores y para entrenadores.

-Aún no has respondido mi pregunta.

-El Señor demonio Darkrai, es el ser más sabio de todos. Nadie sabe exactamente hasta donde es su conocimiento. Los ojos del bosque dicen que habla todos los idiomas habidos y por haber, los Noctowl nocturnos dicen que aquel ser fue creado antes que nosotros y por eso lo sabe todo. Los Wailord dicen que viste de forma humana, pero que pocos entrenadores lo han visto. Y los entrenadores dicen que es un ser inexistente. Pero lo que todos sabemos, es donde habita. Sin embargo, es difícil que esté presente, ya que le gusta mucho estar en todos lados. Y aún cuando lo encuentras es difícil que te responda, eso depende de él. –Respondió el Swablu pequeño con seguridad.

-Suena un ser muy fantasioso. ¿Tú lo has visto alguna vez? –Dijo el Ninetales blanco un poco incrédulo.

-Claro que sí. Todos los Swablu lo conocemos y él nos conoce a nosotros. Sin embargo nunca he hablado con él.

-¿Por qué no? –Preguntó el Ninetales confuso.

-Porque soy un swablu celoso de mi conocimiento. No me gusta que me corrijan y el Señor demonio Darkrai es muy sabio.

-Vale. Está bien eso de él. Pero ¿Para qué quiero yo, un Ninetales blanco saber de su existencia? –Respondía impaciente el Ninetales.

-El Señor Demonio Darkrai puede responderte lo que quieras.

-Cualquiera puede hacer eso. –Respondió el Ninetales blanco. –Puedes preguntarme por qué el cielo es azul y yo responderte que porque sí y ya te respondí. Eso es lo que querías ¿No?

-He dicho, que él lo sabe todo. Nosotros los Pokémon salvajes no dudamos de él, pero ustedes los Pokémon capturados dudan de todo, se vuelven como los humanos. Incrédulos.

-Está bien. Me has convencido. ¿Pero qué pregunta puedo hacerle yo? ¿Qué puedo preguntarle que yo no sepa?

-No sé yo. Pero lo que si te pregunto a ti ahora es ¿Por qué escapaste de casa? ¿Qué es esa cosa de entrenadores que no puedes decirme?

Francamente, el Ninetales estaba interesado en conocer al tan alabado Señor Demonio Darkrai, pero también dudaba de su existencia. Sin embargo, ahora ya no tenía nada más que hacer con su vida. Simplemente estaba ahí, esperando su muerte.

-Ya te lo he dicho hace unos momentos. Escapé porque espero mi muerte.

-¿No podías morir entre los humanos? –Preguntó el Swablu pequeño.

-No. No podía morir entre ellos.

-Ah, ya entiendo. Decidiste morir en tu ambiente ¿No? En tu hogar, un bosque blanco.

-No, te equivocas Swablu.

-¿Entonces? –Preguntó impaciente el Swablu pequeño.

-Escapé, para que no me viesen morir.

El Swablu pequeño quedó confundido. ¿Qué tenía de malo morir entre los humanos? Aparte de hacer ropa con la cola de los Slowpoke, no había otra cosa peor. Pero el Ninetales blanco parecía no temerle a ello.

-¿Qué tiene de malo morir entre humanos?

-Los humanos no hablan nuestro idioma pero nosotros los entendemos a ellos. El problema está, en que ellos no nos entienden. Entonces ¿Cómo es que los Pokémon capturados se entienden tan bien con sus entrenadores? Porque no hablan un lenguaje limitado, hablan el lenguaje de algo que los humanos llaman sentimientos. Nosotros los Pokémon sabemos que es estar triste. Los humanos no pueden oler la tristeza, pero nosotros sí. Entonces, cuando tu entrenador está triste, puedes intentar alegrarle, el entrenador se alegrara y te hará feliz a ti también.

-Entonces, has escapado de casa porque no querías que los humanos murieran.

-Te equivocas de nuevo. He escapado de casa porque tengo una entrenadora. Una ocasión me extravié, y los padres de mi entrenadora me buscaron por días, cuando regresé estaban muy felices y mi entrenadora expresó _"No sé qué haría si te perdiera para siempre" _En ese instante, no comprendí que era para siempre. Hasta que murió el padre, del padre de mi entrenadora. Los padres de mi entrenadora explicaron a ella que ya no volvería jamás. Y mi entrenadora me explicó que era el jamás y el para siempre. Así que, he decido escapar para que mi entrenadora no me viese irme para siempre. Escapé porque sé que voy a morir. No quiero que mi entrenadora entristezca al morir en ella. Prefiero que piense que me he extraviado. –Dijo por fin el Ninetales blanco.

-Pero ¿Cómo sabes que vas a morir?

- Sé que voy a morir. Yo lo siento. ¿Tú no lo sientes?

-No, nunca lo he sentido. –Respondió confundido el Swablu pequeño.

-Eso es porque aún eres muy joven.

-¿Qué pensarías si no sintieras que vas a morir? ¿Qué harías, Ninetales blanco?

-Regresar con mi entrenadora claro está. –Respondió el Ninetales blanco con seguridad.

-Pues entonces, ya tenemos nuestras preguntas para El señor Demonio Darkrai.

-¿Tú crees que nos responda? –Preguntó el Ninetales blanco.

-Claro que lo hará. Si le contamos de donde hemos venido, él nos responderá.

-¿Cuál es tu pregunta, Swablu pequeño?

-Quiero que me indique, donde ir. Soy un Swablu lo sé, debo mirar lo sé. Pero me he extraviado. Necesito regresar con mi parvada, ellos deben preguntarse dónde estoy.

-Yo he de preguntar, la fecha exacta de mi muerte. Echo de menos a mi humana.

-Excelente. Entonces, iremos preguntando a los animales más inteligentes del bosque donde vive el Señor Demonio Darkrai.

-¿No habías dicho sabias donde vive exactamente?

-Sí, sé donde vive. Pero no sé cómo llegar.

-Vale, es comprensible. Entonces, vamos….

El Swablu pequeño voló al lomo del Ninetales blanco. El Ninetales blanco reaccionó ante esto.

-¿Por qué te subes?

-Me lastimaste el ala con tu garra. Será considerado que me lleves ahora arriba de ti, hasta que pueda volar.

-Bueno, es lo justo. Pero tú has de contarme donde viven los Lopunny, para poder comer.

-Está bien. Me parece justo. –Dijo por fin el Swablu pequeño.

El Ninetales blanco comenzó a caminar en el bosque sin embargo todo era demasiado oscuro y no podía ver que algunas ramas lastimaban al Swablu pequeño.

-¡Oye, oye! ¡Ten más cuidado! Me estás lastimando más.

-Lo siento, no puedo ver nada.

El Swablu pequeño voló del lomo del zorro hasta su trompa.

-Tienes razón. No se puede ver nada. Hemos de continuar nuestro viaje mañana por la mañana.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo.

El Swablu pequeño buscó una rama parecida a la primera, la encontró muy cerca, se paró en ella y cerró los ojos. El Ninetales por su parte, simplemente se acostó entre las hojas.

-Buenas noches Ninetales blanco.

-Hasta al amanecer, Swablu pequeño.

El Ninetales blanco cerró sus ojos por fin y descansó. Al día siguiente, escuchó a muchos Pidgey hablar.

-¡Ya es de día! ¡Es hora de irnos! -Dijo un Pidgey grande

-Ha amanecido. Es momento de continuar. –Expresó un Spearow que estaba haciendo un agujero en un árbol.

-Yo también ya he despertado. –Dijo el Swablu pequeño quién voló de su rama hasta el lomo del Ninetales blanco.

-¿No que estabas lastimado?

-Lo estoy. Puedo volar, pero no demasiado. Sólo distancias cortas.

-Está bien. Yo estoy en excelentes condiciones así que es hora de continuar.

-¡Vale! Pero antes, he de preguntar hacia donde está el Baobab inclinado, junto al musgo verde y tres troncos de roble.

-¿Para qué quieres saber esa dirección?

-No te hagas el tonto, es ese lugar donde habita el Señor Demonio Darkrai.

-¿Quién te lo ha dicho? –Preguntó incrédulo el Ninetales.

-Ya te he dicho, que todos los Pokémon lo sabemos. En fin. ¡Oye, oye tú de rojo!

-¿Me hablas a mi? –Respondió rápidamente un Pidgey que hacía un agujero en un árbol.

-Sí, escucha, estamos buscando un árbol baobab. ¿Sabes donde hay uno?

-No sé qué es un baobab. –Respondió rápido el Pidgey rojo.

-Se trata de un árbol grande, muy grande…–Mencionó el Ninetales blanco.

-¡Yo he visto un árbol muy grande! –Respondió una Spearow saliendo del agujero que estaba un poco más abajo del agujero que hacía otro Spearow.

-¿Dónde? –Preguntó el Ninetales blanco

-Hasta el fondo del bosque. Tienes que seguir caminando en dirección recta. Pero ten cuidado, hay un río enorme y muy rápido.

-Muchas gracias. –Respondió el Ninetales blanco.

El Swablu pequeño y el Ninetales blanco comenzaron su camino por el bosque, sabían que había sido la mejor decisión continuar de día ya que tenían mejor visión. En el camino recto al Swablu pequeño le entró curiosidad saber cómo es que vivían exactamente los Pokémon salvajes y lo mismo ocurrió con el Ninetales blanco.

-Pokémon salvaje ¿De qué parte vienes exactamente? –Preguntó Ninetales blanco, siendo el primero en iniciar la conversación para conocerse.

-¡Ohhh! Vengo de un hermoso lugar. ¿Conoces los Uopi?

-¿Uopi?

-Sí, es un árbol…cómo ese. –El Swablu pequeño señaló con su pico un árbol, que tanto el Ninetales blanco como los humanos conocíamos como _"Pino"_

-Eso es un pino.

-¿Así es como los Ninetales blanco lo conocen?

-No, ese es su nombre. Todos lo saben.

-Pues todos los Swablu salvajes sabemos que eso es un Uopi.

-Bueno, entonces vienes de un bosque lleno de pinos ¿No?

-Sí, hay Uopis por todos lados. Uopis grandes y uopis chicos. ¿Tú de dónde vienes Ninetales blanco?

-Yo no recuerdo mucho, cuando era más chico vivía junto a mi madre, una Ninetales. Sin embargo un día mi madre no regresó a la cueva donde vivíamos yo y mis hermanos, los Ninetales. Como era yo el mayor, decidí buscar alimento para ellos, cuando regresé tampoco había rastro. Vagué por mucho en el bosque siendo apenas un cachorro de Ninetales. Hasta que llegué a muchos troncos, donde salió una niña. La niña me adoptó. Y estuve viviendo en su casa. El montón de troncos era en realidad una casa de campaña. Los entrenadores no son tan terribles. –Respondió el Ninetales blanco

-Eso lo dices por qué has vivido toda tu vida de Ninetales blanco con entrenadores. Sin embargo, la vida salvaje es diferente. –Afirmó el Swablu pequeño

-¿Qué tanto?

-Pues bien, el gran lugar donde había muchos Uopis, ya no existe más. Ya no hay uopis. Ahora sólo es negro. Y eso ha sido porque los humanos lo quemaron, para construir. Construyen cosas donde venden cosas que no ocupan, te lo digo yo que se mucho sobre humanos. Los humanos al igual que los entrenadores no crean, destruyen.

-Los humanos crean. –Respondió el Ninetales blanco –Los humanos crean música, los humanos crean lazos de cariño inclusive a nosotros los Pokémon.

El Ninetales blanco caminaba al frente mientras el Swablu pequeño estaba en su lomo. Entonces, llegaron al río que había mencionado el Spearow de antes. Sin embargo, no era un gran río. Era tan sólo un riachuelo algo grande. El Ninetales comenzó a cruzarlo con sus patas y el Swablu pequeño aferró sus patas al lomo

-¡Oye! Ten cuidado allá arriba.

-¿Bromeas? Si me suelto caeré y me ahogaré.

-No es un río. Es tan sólo un riachuelo.

-Bueno, para ti es un riachuelo pero para mí que soy un swablu pequeño es un gran río.

-Tienes razón. Ahora debemos seguir hacia adelante ¿No?

-Sí, dijo todo derecho. Pero, hay que preguntarle a ese Lopunny.

El Ninetales asintió y se acercaron a un conejo silvestre que estaba a punto de entrar a su madriguera

-¡Hey, Lopunny!

El Lopunny se giro y entró a su cueva a toda prisa. El Swablu pequeño voló al piso.

-Hazte a un lado Ninetales blanco. Lo espantarás. Los Ninetales blanco comen Lopunny, todos lo saben.

-Está bien. –Respondió el Ninetales blanco alejándose un poco. Mientras que el Swablu se acercaba a su madriguera

-¡Hey, Lopunny! No te preocupes. Vengo con él, y como puedes ver no me ha comido. Sólo queremos hacerte una pregunta.

-La responderé desde aquí. –Dijo el Lopunny sin salir de su madriguera

-¿Conoces tú donde podemos hallar un baobab aquí?

-¿Baobab? ¿Qué es un baobab?

-Es un árbol grande, con las ramas expandidas.

-¡Oh! Yo no lo he visto, pero tengo una amiga Caterpie que sabe mucho de árboles. Sigue adelante, y te encontrarás un tronco hueco. Ahí deberás preguntar por la Caterpie.

-Muchas gracias. –Respondió el Swablu. Se volvió hacia el Ninetales blanco y se subió en él.

-¿Qué te ha respondido?

-Que no sabe nada de Baobabs, pero que más adelante su amiga la Caterpie sí.

-Entonces continuemos. –Respondió el Ninetales blanco.

Mientras caminaban por el frondoso bosque verde, entre hongos rojos y amarillos el Swablu volvió a preguntar al Ninetales

-Y tú, Ninetales blanco. ¿Sabes inglés?

-No muy bien, es ella quién lo está aprendiendo.

-¿Quién es ella? –Cuestionó el Swablu pequeño

-Ella es Karim, mi entrenadora. ¿No lo leíste en la placa?

-No, no leí nada parecido a Karim.

-Pues, la placa decía _"Si me pierdo, llama aquí preguntando por Karim_" seguido de números.

-¿Te habías perdido antes?

-Un montón de veces. –Exclamó el Ninetales blanco –Pero siempre en casa, nunca me había ido tan lejos de ella.

-Hemos llegado. –Dijo el Swablu pequeño contento al ver el tronco hueco.

-Iré yo, de nuevo. Que si te ve la Caterpie pensará que vas a comerla.

-Está bien, volveré a quedarme aquí.

El Swablu pequeño dio un salto y voló hasta el tronco.

-¿Hay alguna Caterpie aquí? –Dijo, al instante dos antenas se asomaron y la Caterpie salió.

-Sí, hay cuatro. ¿Qué quieres?

-Estamos buscando un Baobab. ¿Sabes dónde está?

-Claro que sí. Sigue derecho y encontrarás una piedra grande. Desde ahí puede verse el baobab. Ya no sé más, porque nosotras las Caterpies no vamos más adelante, está lleno de Pidgey y Fearow.

-Muchas gracias. –Expresó el Swablu pequeño regresando a su sitio con el Ninetales.

-¿Qué te ha dicho? –Cuestionó el Ninetales blanco.

-Que sigamos adelante, y hallaremos una piedra grande. En ella podremos ver la dirección del baobab.

-Pues sigamos entonces. –Respondió el Ninetales blanco. Mientras continuaban su camino fue turno del Ninetales blanco preguntar

-Y ustedes los Pokémon salvajes, más exactamente los Swablu ¿Qué hacen de su vida?

-Fácil, volamos, buscamos comida, tenemos una pareja y criamos. Vivimos en uopis altos, pero no tan altos como los baobab, porque los baobab no tienen muchas hojas, y los Weedle comen hojas y nosotros comemos Weedle. Y ustedes los Pokémon capturados ¿Qué hacen en su vida?

-Depende.

-¿De qué depende?

-De lo que tu entrenador quiera. A veces los humanos están ocupados con cosas de humanos. A veces combatimos y a veces entramos a concursos.

-¡Oh! Yo sé cosas de humanos. Los humanos combaten y trabajan, en cosas que no les gusta, para seguir viviendo y seguir trabajando o combatiendo en cosas que no les gusta.

-No todos los humanos hacen eso. Hay humanos que se dedican a lo que les gusta y trabajan en los que les gusta. Para tener dinero, ellos venden sus días.

-Para seguir haciendo cosas que no les gusta.

-No, para poder comprarse cosas que les gusta. El año pasado, mi entrenadora y yo fuimos a un océano. Ahí muchos entrenadores se nos acercaron, y le dijeron a mi entrenadora que no era usual para ellos, ver a Ninetales shiny por las playas.

-Mira allá. Es la piedra grande.

-Muy bien, ahora yo subiré. Porque estoy más alto, sujétate fuerte entonces volaras.

El swablu pequeño se aferró fuertemente al Ninetales blanco y el Ninetales trepó la piedra grande. Ya en la cima el Ninetales blanco pregunto al Swablu

-¿Ves algo?

-Sí, es el baobab.

-¿Qué tan lejos está?

-No mucho. Unos cuantos pasos más. –Afirmó el Swablu pequeño. El Ninetales saltó al suelo de nuevo.

-¿Y tú conoces qué es un paso?

-Sí, ya te he dicho que sé muchas cosas de humanos.

Sin embargo el Swablu pequeño se equivoco. Cuando llegaron por fin al árbol que decía el Swablu pequeño, se dio cuenta que no se trataba de un baobab. Pero el día ya había acabado.

"_Probaremos mañana. Tal vez es más adelante." _Dijo el Swablu pequeño secundado. Sin embargo pasaron más de una semana caminando en línea recta. Esa semana hizo que el Ninetales blanco cumpliera un mes desde que había escapado de su casa, el Ninetales blanco ahora era un flaco Ninetales marrón y sucio. El swablu pequeño seguía siendo un swablu pequeño, sin embargo no encontraron jamás un baobab en todo el bosque. Un Noctowl, dueños de la noche se acercó a aquellos Pokémon, de quien todo el bosque se puso a hablar, ya que inclusive ellos no conocían los baobab

-¿Siguen vivos? –Preguntó el Noctowl mientras bajaba hacia el Ninetales blanco y el Swablu pequeño.

-Vivos, seguimos. –Respondió el Swablu pequeño.

-¿Buscan alimento? –Preguntó nuevamente el Noctowl.

-No, buscamos un baobab. –Respondió el Swablu pequeño.

-Aquí no hay de esos árboles. Es un bosque de estepas. –Afirmó el Noctowl.

-Significa, que no hay ningún baobab aquí ¿No?

-Definitivamente, no hay ningún baobab aquí. –Afirmó el Noctowl nuevamente.

-¿Y algún charco de agua? –Preguntó el Swablu pequeño.

-De esos sí hay. Ahí mismo. –Señaló el Noctowl. El Swablu pequeño voló y cortó una hoja con su pico, la lleno de agua y regresó hacia el Ninetales blanco quien descansaba débil en las hojas.

-Toma, White. Es agua. –Dijo el Swablu pequeño. El Ninetales blanco levantó la cabeza débilmente y lamió la hoja.

-¿Dónde hay más?

-Ahí. Ahí hay más. –Respondió el Noctowl sorprendido de que su compañero el Ninetales blanco siguiera vivo al mismo tiempo que el Ninetales blanco se levantaba lentamente y lamía el charco

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevan buscando un baobab en ese bosque? –Cuestionó el Noctowl

-Muchos días. –Respondió el Ninetales blanco.

-¿Para qué buscan un baobab? –Volvió a preguntar el Noctowl

-Han dicho, que ahí vive el Señor Demonio Darkrai. –Respondió el Ninetales blanco.

-¿Señor Demonio Darkrai? Pero si en no vive en ningún lado. –Afirmó el Noctowl.

-¿Qué no? Claro que sí. Todos los Swablu lo sabemos. –Dijo enfadado el Swablu pequeño, quien se encontraba en perfecto estado porque como es sabido los Swablu sólo comen Weddle y algunas bayas. Sin embargo los Ninetales tienen una dieta más complicada.

-Pues todos los Swablu están equivocados. –Respondió el Noctowl. –Pero ¿Para qué querrían ustedes al señor Demonio Darkrai?

-Hemos querido buscarle, para hacerle dos preguntas. Todos los Pokémon saben, que él lo sabe todo.

-¿Y qué les dice que es alguien real? ¿Y si es sólo un cuento que todos se lo saben?

-Sólo lo sabemos. Y creemos en ello. –Respondió el Swablu

-¿No ves que si nos hemos equivocado ganamos buenas historias que contar? –Respondió el Ninetales blanco. –Si es que alguna vez regreso con mi entrenadora, podré contarle. Sólo tendré que vivir más con ella, para que pueda entender mi idioma.

El Noctowl asintió mirando a sus compañeros Pokémon cansados y voló hasta la copa de un árbol alto, alto. Y se escuchó su ulular.

-Son seguros, sí le conocen. –Expresó el Noctowl.

-Es bueno conocerles, al Swablu pequeño y un Ninetales. –Respondió una voz humana desde atrás. El Ninetales y el Swablu se giraron y observaron a algo que parecía una silueta humana, llevaba un traje negro pero flotaba. De sus mangas salían sombras negras, y en vez de cabeza humana era la cabeza de un Pokémon siniestro

-¿Es usted, el Señor Demonio Darkrai? –Preguntó sorprendido el Swablu pequeño.

-¿Quién más si no? –Respondió amablemente Darkrai. –Me alegra conocerles, todos en el bosque de estepas hablan de ustedes. Que no han parado de buscarme.

-Sí, sí. Hemos estado buscándote por días, los Swablu dicen que vives en un Uopi de nombre Baobab.

Darkrai pareció reir.

-No hay árboles baobab en los bosques de estepas. –Respondió Darkrai

-Hemos aprendido eso. –Respondió el Swablu pequeño.

-Y bueno pájaro pequeño. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-No tengo nombre. Los Swablu salvajes nos llamamos todos iguales, Swablu salvajes

-Eso no es verdad. –Dijo Darkrai–Tú tienes un nombre. Todos los seres lo tenemos. Inclusive a la nada le han dado un nombre, porque nadie debe quedar sin uno. –Respondió con tranquilidad.

-Pues entonces, mi nombre es Korel, el Swablu pequeño. –respondió alegremente Darkrai

-Pero no se han equivocado. Todos saben que no hay árboles baobab en las estepas, sin embargo, yo vivo en uno. He elegido este árbol, porque ha crecido en un bosque de estepas y está justo atrás de este pino. –Respondió Darkrai mientras señalaba el árbol gigante. –Nadie podría adivinarlo jamás, pero supongo que han tenido que atravesar tanto para hacerme una pregunta ¿O me equivoco?

-No, no. Claro que no. ¡Mira, mira Ninetales blanco! Es El Señor Demonio Darkrai, él es real, hemos llegado al Baobab. ¿Ninetales blanco?

El Ninetales blanco no le respondía. El Swablu pequeño se acercó a él para picotearle, estaba sucio y con los ojos cerrados. El Swablu pequeño supo ahora, que la pregunta que debía hacerle era más importante que la anterior que planeaba.

- Señor Demonio Darkrai, quiero preguntar… ¿White sigue vivo? –Dijo el Swablu pequeño con un tono de voz muy triste.

-Él vivo, está. –Respondió tranquilamente Darkrai mientras se acercaba al Ninetales blanco, que ahora era marrón debido a la suciedad y paso de los días, colocó su ala cerca de él y le acarició, haciendo que despertase al instante. -¿Qué te he dicho? Vivo está, tu amigo el Ninetales blanco.

-¡Eres tú realmente! –Exclamó sin aliento el Ninetales blanco. –Tengo, que hacerte una pregunta importante.

-Pregunta, lo tienes merecido. Korel me ha dicho cuánto han caminado.

-¿Cuántos días restan para que muera? –Pregunto inocentemente el Ninetales blanco

-¿Morir? ¿Para qué quieres saber cuándo vas a morir? –Respondió extrañado Darkrai

-Es importante saberlo, para ello he escapado de casa.

-Quiero saber la razón, por la que has escapado. –Dijo Darkrai

-No quiero que Karim, mi entrenadora. Me vea morir. Los Persian lo hacen, los Pikachu, todos los Pokémon capturados también, escapan para que sus entrenadores no se pongan tristes.

-¿No crees que Karim ya está triste porque no apareces? –Preguntó Darkrai

-¿Más triste que verme morir? –Respondió con una pregunta Ninetales blanco.

-Ella aún piensa que estás vivo, y que estás perdido. Seguramente te está buscando.

-¿Y si no? –Preguntó tristemente el Ninetales blanco.

-Eso no puedo decirte, yo no conozco a Karim –Respondió calmadamente Darkrai

El Ninetales gruñó y miró a Darkrai

-Pero… No sé como regresar…no sé cómo regresar a casa.

-¿Te sabes la dirección? –Preguntó Darkrai

-No, he perdido mi placa. Quería morir lo más lejos posible de ella. –Respondió el Ninetales blanco.

-Yo la recogí. –Dijo el Swablu pequeño de nombre Korel. –La recogí porque era brillante, y cómo todos saben a nosotros los Swablu nos gustan las cosas brillantes. –prosiguió el Swablu pequeño mientras sacaba de entre sus alas el collar. –Pero te he mentido. Los Swablu no sabemos leer.

-Yo puedo leer. –Respondió Darkrai tomando la placa entre sus extrañas manos, las cuales tenían una increíble flexibilidad. –Aquí dice, White, Ruta 5 de Kanto. Número #05. ¿Así que tu nombre es White? Yo conozco esa ruta, es fácil llegar. Sigue adelante en tu camino White, tal vez no te hayas dado cuenta pero has cruzado el bosque de estepas y regresado. Si continuas adelante te encontrarás con la ciudad, seguramente si llevas puesto tu collar alguien ha de regresarte. Sin embargo, te queda aún medio bosque por cruzar.

-Lo haré. Gracias por contestar mi pregunta ¿Ya has preguntado tú, Korel?

-He gastado mi pregunta, para saber si seguías vivo. –Respondió en voz baja el Swablu pequeño.

-¿Y quién les ha dicho que hay limitadas preguntas? –Dijo Darkrai

-¿No las hay? –Preguntaron al mismo tiempo el Swablu pequeño y el Ninetales blanco

-No las hay. El mundo siempre tiene nuevas preguntas y siempre habrá nuevas respuestas. ¿Por qué poner límite? –Dijo calmadamente Darkrai

-Entonces, entonces. ¿Dónde está el bosque de estepas? Nosotros los Swablu salvajes debemos volar ahí para el invierno y yo me he perdido. –Dijo emocionado el Swablu pequeño. Darkrai río ante eso.

-Eres demasiado distraído, estás en el bosque de estepas. –Río Darkrai

-¿Realmente? Entonces ¿No me he perdido? –Dijo feliz el Swablu pequeño.

-No, y al lucir por tu aspecto ese tipo de Pokémon vuelan a esos árboles de allá. –Dijo finalmente Darkrai

El Ninetales blanco se acostó en las hojas para descansar. Se sentía feliz de pensar que Karim su entrenadora le estaría esperando, sin embargo también se sentía muy débil, no había comido en meses y ya no lucía como el Ninetales blanco de antes.

-¿Cómo podré hacerle saber a Karim que sigo vivo y que voy a buscarle? –Preguntó el Ninetales blanco.

-Yo iré. –Respondió confiado el Swablu pequeño. –Yo sé muchas cosas de entrenadores y yo iré para hacerle saber a tu entrenadora que sigues vivo y que regresas a casa. He superado mi prueba, si no me perdí desde Hoenn tampoco he de perderme en la ciudad.

-Pero ¿Cómo va a entenderte mi humana? –Preguntó el Ninetales blanco al Swablu pequeño.

-Los humanos no son diferentes a los animales. Los humanos son seres vivos, y los Pokémon también. Todos nosotros tenemos un solo lenguaje universal, y es el lenguaje de la música. Todos los Swablu lo saben ¿Qué no? –Habló Darkrai

-Eso es, iré hasta dónde está tu entrenadora y cantaré y ella sabrá que estás vivo. –Respondió alegre Swablu

-¿Cómo sabrás quien es mi entrenadora? –Preguntó el Ninetales blanco

-Por la dirección. Preguntaré a los demás Pokémon y ellos me dirán.

-Entonces, lleva esto contigo. Llévalo colgando en tu cuello y Karim sabrá que me pertenece. –Dijo el Ninetales blanco mientras le colocaba el collar con dificultad.

-Supongo, que es un hasta pronto White.

-Si tú vuelas un metro, yo tendré que correr tres, si no, no voy a alcanzarte. Y moriré en el camino. –Respondió el Ninetales blanco

-No mueras White. Karim te espera y ahora yo también. –Respondió el Swablu pequeño mientras elevaba el vuelo.

El Ninetales blanco asintió y el Swablu pequeño despego al fin volando a gran velocidad. El Ninetales blanco se despidió de Darkrai quien amablemente hizo una reverencia.

-¿Vives aquí, siempre? –Preguntó por última vez el Ninetales blanco.

-En realidad, vivo en todos lados. –Dijo Darkrai–Sólo que en este lugar me gusta estar.

-¿Nos volveremos a encontrar, algún día? Cuando encuentre a Karim, me gustaría que la conocieses, es una buena entrenadora. Ella me ha mostrado que los humanos no son malos.

-Los humanos no son malos, son exactamente como los Pokémon. Lo que hacen, es por sobrevivir. –Respondió Darkrai–Y claro que nos volveremos a ver, White. Hasta ese entonces.

El Ninetales blanco asintió y comenzó a correr en la dirección que indicó Darkrai, mientras tanto él para ayudarles informó a los Noctowl que les dijeran a los demás Pokémon, que había un Ninetales blanco que cruzaría el bosque de estepas, y que si preguntaba direcciones, se las dieran.

Pasaron algunos días cuando Karim había dejado de poner los posters en busca de su Ninetales blanco. _"Te compraremos otro"_ dijeron los humanos que se hacían llamar sus padres. Karim se negó mientras abría la puerta de su habitación, ya que White cuando salía al patio trasero se subía por ahí. Justo entonces un Swablu de muy pequeño tamaño se encontraba cantando en la rama, llegó otro del mismo tamaño cantándole más alegremente. Al ver eso Karim sonrió segura de que White regresaría, al igual que los Swablu siempre regresan donde los alimentan. El Swablu pequeño que había volado hasta el otro le estaba contando sobre Korel, que llevaba un collar de un Ninetales blanco y que se dirigía a toda prisa a esa dirección, y aunque Karim no podía entender su idioma de alguna forma ese canto le hizo saber que todo estaría bien,


End file.
